herofandomcom-20200223-history
Suguha Kirigaya
Suguha Kirigaya is the cousin and stepsister of Kazuto Kirigaya. She is raised along with him as his sister. She is an accomplished kendo practitioner following in her grandfather's wishes. She later takes up VRMMORPG playing in «ALfheim Online», as Leafa, a Sylph warrior. Suguha Kirigaya/Leafa is voiced by Ayana Taketatsu in the original Japanese version and Cassandra Lee Morris who also voices Ritsu Tainaka, Sue Morris, Pollen, Tsurara Oikawa & Kyubey in the English version of the anime series. Appearance Real Life Suguha has short black hair and dark grey eyes, almost blackish. Her breasts are also much larger than the rest of the female characters shown so far although the novel mentions that she has grown a lot recently. She also has a cute childish look and is often seen with an embarrassed expression, especially when around her brother. Due to the Kendo training, she has strong and defined muscles that show up even when she makes small movements. In one volume, Kazuto has described her as "monstrously muscular" and although he claims he is exaggerating, he does state that "she is heavier than she looks." Her three sizes are 82-62-81. ALfheim Online Avatar In the game ALO, Suguha appears as a more grown up person than a child. She has bright green eyes and wears white and green clothes. She also has a white and green collar on her neck. She has long blond hair, often tied up with a flower like hairband. Her hair bangs, however, are not tied up with her hair. Like all of the other players in ALO, her ears are quite long and pointy. Her display name is spelled as "Leafa". Personality Unlike her cousin Kazuto, Suguha is upbeat and outgoing. She is much more social and converses easily with others. Even when Kazuto began to push her away after finding out they weren't really siblings, she still treated him with good spirits and tried to get back in his life. She can be very aggressive towards those that annoy her or cross her and can easily lose her temper. This is demonstrated in one case when Recon attempts to kiss her after confessing to her; she punches him and then beats him up. Despite treating Recon most of the time with annoyance, she cares for him as a good friend, although she does not seem to return his feelings. She did, however, say she enjoyed seeing "this side" of him when he confessed, and was shocked and motivated by his sacrifice at the battle at the World Tree. Despite her positive outlook and slightly aggressive behavior, Suguha can be somewhat fragile and delicate due to her young age, especially when her cousin, Kazuto is involved. Once she found out that Kirito and Kazuto were the same person, she locked herself in her room away from her cousin and went into a slight depression. In addition to this, after seeing Kazuto in a comatose state due to being locked in SAO, she broke down crying for the first time in years. Most of the time she is quick to rebound from these moments and be the same upbeat girl she always is. She also is, besides Asuna and possibly Sinon, the only girl Yui will allow to interact with Kirito, most likely because the two are family. She also developed romantic feelings for her older brother (actually her cousin), Kazuto. Background Kirigaya Suguha is raised with Kazuto as his sister since her parents took Kazuto in after his parents died in a traffic accident. Kazuto is Suguha's first cousin; his mother was Suguha's mother's sister. They were taught Kendo by their grandfather, who was a former policeman and a Kendo champion. Kazuto gave up after two years and embraced the world of technology, leaving her behind. The truth is, Kazuto found out he was not her real brother around this time and the distance between them became further and further apart, until they were practically strangers before the SAO Incident. She continued with Kendo and became a national quarter-finalist. Suguha originally disliked VRMMOs for the reason it hid people's nature and reality. She took up ALO in order to understand Kazuto better when he was trapped in SAO. She won the Sylph tournament earning the title as strongest Sylph before Volume 3. She learned how to play ALO from her classmate, Recon. Suguha has become very good at ALO, because of the many years she has practiced Kendo and the skills learned there were very effective for fights in ALO. She enjoys flying in the game, Recon nicknamed her "Speed Holic" due to her joy of flying. Trivia *As Leafa, she is one of the 5 fastest Sylphs and has won the Sylph fighting tournament various times. *In Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment, Leafa is the only main character to not appear with her real-life appearance. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Fairies Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Supporters Category:Honest Category:Amazons Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Optimists Category:Brutes Category:Mutated Category:Outright Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:Merciful Category:Protectors Category:Sidekicks Category:Obsessed Category:Healers Category:Heroic Liars